


Blindfolds

by Avidreader6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Steve Rogers, Hand Feeding, Insecure Tony, Kneeling, M/M, Praise Kink, Reassurances, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: When Steve suggests trying blindfolds, Tony is nervous, but he knows Steve will take care of him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

> the-casual-cheesecake on tumblr drew this gorgeous art of Steve and Tony and I just had to write something. 
> 
> https://the-casual-cheesecake.tumblr.com/post/190770894058/i-made-an-art-twitter-to-post-my-sketches

When Tony agrees to it, Steve is ecstatic. He always loves the way Tony submits for him. It’s absolutely gorgeous the way Tony puts that trust in him and lets Steve take control.

He brought up the blindfold, expecting Tony to say no, but he has everything already planned on the slight chance he gets a yes.

They stay on their floor for the scene. Steve wants them somewhere comfortable. Somewhere Tony feels safe. Their playroom is also a safe place, but it also comes with other expectations for different kinds of play and Steve wants the night to be about them and Tony’s trust in him when it comes to the blindfold.

Steve gathers a few toys he knows Tony loves, curious if Tony will want to try them, as well as his collar. Steve loves the collar just as much as Tony does. Made from a soft mahogany leather, burnished to a bright shine with a metal shield as the only sign of who Tony belongs to.

For everyday, Tony wears Steve’s dog tags on a slim chain under his shirt. For the most part, Tony forgets about them, but when he’s feeling stressed or annoyed, he can press his hand to them and think of Steve and take a moment to really breathe.

On the night when it’s going to happen, Steve and Tony have both decided to keep any surprises or changes to a minimum.

Jarvis lets Tony know when it’s time and when he gets upstairs, Steve is waiting for him dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that is still tight, but looser than what he usually wears.

“Hey, sweetheart. Thank you for coming up when I asked.” He holds his hand out to Tony and waits. Tony doesn’t have to take it, but when he does, Steve smiles and reels him in.

Tony loves what they have. He never doubts that Steve is in charge, and he likes it that way. He likes having these times where all he has to focus on are Steve’s orders and pleasing him.  
In Steve’s arms, he burrows close and breathes in that scent that is so uniquely him. Tony doesn’t even know how to begin to describe it, but he settles when he’s close enough to smell it. “I’m nervous.“

Steve rubs Tony’s back and kisses the top of his head. "I am too, sweetheart. We’re going to take things slow tonight. And real easy. Gonna start simple too.”

The Brooklyn is seeping into Steve’s voice and Tony feels his body heat. “Simple? I can do simple.”

“You really can’t, but I’m glad you think so.” Getting his fingers under Tony’s chin, Steve tips his face up and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “I want you to go and shower for me. Nice and thorough. And since I’m feelin’ a little possessive, use my things. Want you smellin’ like me. I’m going to set out what I want you to wear and then you will come and find me in the living room. Got it?”

Tony can feel himself sinking into that calm settled place of submission and he swallows. “Yes, sir.”

Tony takes his time showering, letting the hot water soothe sore and tight muscles. He does as he’s told and uses Steve’s shampoo and conditioner and body wash. It feels nice and he can imagine Steve under the water with him, hands roving over wet skin, whispering all sorts of praise and sweet words.

In the bedroom, Steve sets out a pair of blue silk sleep pants and nothing else. He knows Tony will come out and see them on the bed and smile because of the color choice. He changes himself into his own silk pants and holds Tony’s collar in his hand, thumb moving over the leather.

Everything else is waiting in the living room and Steve takes a moment to take a deep breath in and let it out. “It’s going to be a good night. We’re ready for this.”

When Tony gets out of the shower, he dries himself quickly and walks into the bedroom. He swallows hard when he sees what Steve has left out for him.

He’s still a little self-conscious about the scars on his chest. Steve has spent hours kissing them and telling Tony how beautiful he finds them, but they still bother Tony sometimes. He takes a deep breath, he can do this.

The silk slides over his skin and he tries not to moan. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a look in the mirror. “Breathe, Stark. Steve is going to take care of you. He always does. We can trust him and we know that.”

One more breath and Tony walks out the door. 

Blindfolds have been a limit for Tony for a while now, but he trusts Steve and Steve’s promised to keep the lights on and to stay close. Tony knows that all he has to do is utter the word, “newton,” and the blindfold will come off.

Steve had been in the kitchen preparing a platter of food to feed Tony when he hears the water stop. He bounces a little on the balls of his feet and brings the food into the living room to wait for Tony.  
“Jarvis, play some music. Something soft and instrumental.” Chopin comes over the speakers and Steve feels his shoulders relax. “Perfect.”

He sees Tony peek around the corner and grins. “Come on in, sweetheart. Let me see you.”

Tony steps into the room, arms crossed over his stomach. Steve frowns. He doesn’t want Tony feeling self-conscious and insecure.

Closing the distance between them, he gathers Tony close. “Tony. Sweetheart. I’m going to ask you a question and there is no wrong answer. Do you want a shirt?”

Tony’s eyes close and he presses his face into Steve’s chest. “No.” He groans and drops his arms. “Not yet. Can I wear one of yours later?”

Steve’s fingers trace designs over Tony’s back. “I think that can be arranged. Thank you for answering honestly. I’m proud of you. Ready to begin?”

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

“Collar first.” Steve lets his voice drop low and rumbling. “Kneel for me, Tony.”

Tony slides to his knees and looks up at Steve. “I’m ready, sir.” He can see his collar in Steve’s hand and he wants to feel it’s the weight on his neck. Feel the way he becomes Steve’s when he wears it.

Steve buckles the collar around Tony’s neck and circles his shield inlaid into the leather. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, sir. I’m yours. Completely.”

“Good, Tony. Safeword?”

“Newton, sir.”

“Good boy.” Steve pulls the blindfold from his pocket. “We’re going to try a blindfold tonight. And I picked this special just for you. Can you guess why?”

Tony looks at the strip of cloth and blushes. “Because it has your shield on it?”

“Very good, baby.”

Kneeling in front of Tony, Steve locks eyes with Tony. “My beautiful baby. You’re doing so well. It’s going to be an easy night. Gonna feed you some treats. Let you suck my cock.” He leans in and takes Tony’s mouth in a fierce kiss. “And if you’re real good, I’ll fuck you.”

Tony moans into the kiss, hands coming up to grab at Steve. “Please, sir. I want it. I want it all.”

Steve’s hand slides down Tony’s body to wrap around his cock, hard in his pants. “I know you do. Hard already for me. Just from my words.” He stands and pulls Tony with him. “I’m going to check in a lot, baby. I know this is new for us both and I want this to be good for us both.”

Tony shivers as Steve moves behind him. “Thank you, sir. I appreciate that. I’m nervous. I like seeing you.”

“I know you do.” He kisses Tony’s cheek and brings the blindfold up. “You’re gonna get to look all you want after. Promise.”

The blindfold comes over Tony’s eyes and his whole body tenses.

Steve pauses and kisses his neck. “Breathe with me. In for five. And then out.” Tony’s breathing settles and Steve ties the blindfold. “Good, baby. So good for me. I won’t be far from you. You’ll always be able to reach out and touch.”

Tony lifts his hand and finds Steve’s cheek. “Little bit of stubble there, sir.” He smiles. “I like it.”

“I’m glad.” Steve moves in and takes Tony’s mouth. He licks at the seam of Tony’s mouth and when Tony opens, he sweeps inside and lets Tony experience the kiss with all his other senses.  
Steve studies Tony, taking in every little detail. Miles of skin for him to touch and enjoy, the collar with its shield, marking Tony as completely and totally his. “Beautiful, sweetheart. You’re all mine, aren’t you.”

Tony gasps and a little whine escapes his lips. “Yours. All yours, sir.”

“Good boy.” Steve’s hand slides from Tony’s shoulder to his hand. “We’re going to the couch. You’re going to kneel for me and I’ve got some tasty treats for you.”

“Not hungry.” Tony shifts from foot to foot wanting to get to the good stuff.

“Mhmm.” Steve grins and steps into Tony’s space. “And if I were to ask Jarvis if you’ve eaten today?”

Tony’s head drops. “Mean.”

Lifting Tony’s chin, Steve pecks Tony on the lips. “I know. I’m so mean. But you’re going to eat for me aren’t you, baby. Take each little morsel from my fingers.”

“Oh.” The word falls from Tony’s mouth and he fidgets more. “I…I want that. I’ll be good, sir.”

Walking Tony to the couch and the pillow he’s set on the floor, Steve lifts his hand to his lips. “I know you will be. Kneel, Tony.”

There’s a hand on his elbow guiding him down and Tony lets himself sink onto the pillow Steve has left for him. Once he’s comfortable, he bows his head and waits. 

A little light seeps through the fabric of the blindfold but other than that, Tony can see nothing. He’s reliant on his hearing and other senses to know where Steve is.

A hand sinks into his hair and he moans, pressing into the touch. “Steve. Sir.”

“I know, baby. You’re gorgeous. I wanna draw you like this one day. Let you float while I get every last line of you on paper.”

Tony can imagine it. They’d be in Steve’s studio that day. Tony there for Steve to pose as he wants and needs. “I’d…I’d like that.”

Steve’s hand pets his hair and Tony squirms a little. “Another time, sweetheart. Promise.”

The rustling near him lets Tony know Steve is sitting up. He can hear a tray moving on the coffee table and his mouth waters at the thought of food. “Sweet or savory?”

“Savory please, sir.”

There’s a pause as Steve selects something and when Steve’s hand is close, Tony can smell cheese. “Open.”

Tony opens his mouth a small cube of cheese is placed on his tongue.

“Good boy. Go ahead and eat.”

Steve pops a cube of cheese into his own mouth and chews, watching Tony. It still amazes him how still Tony will become when he’s under. “I think something sweet now.” He takes a blueberry from the bowl and holds it to Tony’s lips. “Careful with this. It’s small and I don’t want you to choke.”

Tony takes the blueberry gently and pops it in his teeth. He moans as the tart juice hits his tongue and shuffles on his pillow. “Blueberries!”

Steve swoops in and kisses him, enjoying the taste of blueberry. “Had to have your favorites didn’t I?”

Tony giggles. “You did. What’s next?”

“Eager.” Steve dips a slice of apple in some honey. “I like it. The next one is a little messy.”

When the apple touches Tony’s lips, he feels something drip down his chin. The texture tells him it’s honey and he can’t help but grin. “Honey. I like it. Gonna clean me up, sir? Hopefully with your tongue?”

“Thinking about it.” Steve dips his fingers in the honey and brings them to Tony’s lips, watching as it drops onto his chest. “No biting. Just tongue.”

Tony opens his mouth and his hips buck as he realizes it’s Steve’s fingers. He sucks on the digits, tongue moving over them and collecting every stray bit of honey. He wants more. He wants his sir’s cock. Wants to feel the weight of it on his tongue and have Steve’s hand in his hair setting the pace. He sucks harder on Steve’s fingers, hoping he’ll get the message.

Instead, Steve collects the stray bits of honey and lets Tony enjoy his fingers a little longer. The moment Steve’s foot comes between his legs and brushes his cock, though, Tony almost bites down. He manages not to and groans around Steve’s fingers as his foot continues tormenting him through silk.

Tony scrapes his teeth over Steve’s fingers before going over the spot with his tongue. Steve chuckles and backs off Tony’s cock.

“That your way of trying to get me to move on?”

“Maybe.” Tony licks his lips and reaches out for Steve. He finds his leg and slips his hand under the cuff of his pants. “You know how much I like having something in my mouth.” His hand trails up Steve’s calf. “Especially when it’s big. And thick.”

Leaning back on the couch, Steve strokes himself through his pants. “You have been awfully well behaved.”

Tony nods quickly and rests his head on Steve’s knee. “I have, sir.”

Steve snorts at the pout on Tony’s face. “You want my cock, baby? Want it in your mouth. Down your throat?”

“Yes, sir! Please, sir.”

“Stand, Tony.” Tony stands and lists to the side since one leg fell asleep. Steve stands and holds him steady. “Wake it up, sweetheart. Do we need to walk a little? Work Out the pins and needles?”

What Tony wants is to swallow Steve’s cock, but his leg is headed toward the painful kind of asleep so he nods. “I’d like that, sir.”

“Good boy, Tony. Lean on me and we’ll try and keep it quick.”

As they walk, Steve does most of the talking. He informs Tony of any obstacles and tells him how proud he is of Tony. How amazed he is at Tony’s trust and obedience.

“You’re wonderful, sweetheart. I know you were nervous about using a blindfold, but you’ve done so well. I love having your trust in this.”

“I trust you, Steve. So much. I know you won’t let anything happen.” They’ve just about made it back to the couch and Tony squeezes Steve’s hand. “Leg’s awake too. How do you want me, sir?”

Steve rolls his shoulders back and gets a handful of Tony’s ass. “Naked first.” He lets Tony strip and begins touching Tony all over. “Good, baby. So gorgeous. All hard and eager for me.”

“Yes, Steve.” Tony’s whole body feels taut and ready for whatever order comes out of Steve’s mouth next.

“You’ve been so good tonight. You’re going to get on the couch. On your knees and you’re going to suck me while I get you nice and open for me. And then…” Steve lets his words trail off.

“And then?”

Steve takes Tony’s mouth, hand reaching between them to wrap around his cock. “And then I’m going to fuck you. Let you think of nothing but my cock holding you open, deep inside.” He strokes Tony’s cock slowly. “Moving in and out of you until we’re both unable to take it anymore.”

“Fuck.” Tony’s hips move with Steve’s strokes. “Please, sir. Please. I want it. Want your cock. Want you fucking me.”

“Soon. First, that gorgeous mouth.”

Helping Tony onto the couch, Steve is thankful for how big and plush it is. He strips off his own pants and looks at Tony on his knees just waiting. “Ready for me, baby?”

Tony tilts his head and pouts because he thinks it’s pretty obvious. “Trick question?”

Steve laughs. “No. Real one.”

“I’m ready. Get over here.”

“Careful. I can get you over my lap for a spanking real quick.” Steve takes a seat next to Tony and pinches a nipple between his finger. “Who’s in charge, sweetheart?”

Tony gasps, but Steve doesn’t let go. “You are! You’re in charge, sir.”

“That’s right.” Steve lets go and takes the abused bud in his mouth, sucking and licking until Tony is panting. He moves to the other and reaches behind to smack Tony’s ass. “I want you taking all of me, got it? We both know you’ve got nothing on tomorrow, and I want to hear you a little hoarse.”

Tony yelps st the sting from Steve’s smack. “Yes, sir. Hand in my hair?”

“Want me holding you down? Force you to take it a little?”

A flush spreads over Tony’s body. “Yes, sir.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Tony waits for Steve to get a hand in his hair, but first, he hears the pop of a cap and knows Steve’s fetched the lube. He’s eager and anxious to begin. He loves the combination of Steve’s fingers in his ass while his cock is in Tony’s mouth, but he’s curious what it’ll be like while he’s blindfolded.

When those fingers finally sink into his hair, Tony moans at the little pinpricks of pain that come from Steve pulling.

“On my cock, baby.”

Tony moves with Steve, trusting that Steve won’t just let go or mess with him. He feels the tip of Steve’s cock against his lips and his mouth opens to let him in. The hand in his hair disappears and Tony whines around the head.

Steve laughs from above him. “Use that tongue, sweetheart. You know what I like. I wanna get a finger in you, first.”

Glad the blindfold hides the fact that he’s rolling his eyes, Tony sucks on the tip and lets himself play a little. He uses his tongue to tease along the underside of the length in his mouth and moans when Steve’s finger breaches him.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You always open for me so well. Played with yourself in the shower a little didn’t you?”

Tony focuses on Steve’s cock, pretending not to hear the question.

He hears Steve laugh and then there’s the sting of Steve’s hand coming down on his skin again. “I asked you a question, Tony.”

Pulling up, Tony takes a breath. “A little. Wanted it to be easy for you”

Steve pushes in with two fingers and Tony presses back into them. “Steve!”

Steve’s hand is on the back of his head and Tony opens his mouth and lets Steve guide him back onto his cock. “Suck, Tony.”

Tony sinks into the act of sucking Steve. It becomes a circle of endless pleasure as Steve continues to finger him, his other hand holding Tony’s head in place as he fucks up into his mouth  
He can hear Steve praising him and he moans around Steve’s length. Just as he hoped, Steve’s hips jerk and Tony swallows around him.

When Steve’s adds a third finger, it’s Tony’s hips jerking and Steve grins. “So close, baby. Just a little more. You’re always so right and I love it.”

He begins massaging Tony’s prostate, not letting up until Tony begins fucking himself on his fingers.

“Gorgeous.” He pulls Tony off his cock and gasps at just how red and swollen his lips are. “You beautiful man. Sucking my cock like a fucking champ. Feel my fingers in you?” He thrusts them in hard. “Holding you open for me. Keeping you ready for my cock.”

“Ye-yes. Sir. Please. Oh god. Your fingers. Please, sir. I wanna come. Wanna come on your cock.”

“I know you do, baby.” Steve manhandles Tony onto his lap. “Sit up for me.” Tony does and Steve angles his cock for Tony to sink down on. “Sit on my cock now.”

Slowly, Tony feels Steve enter him. “Fuck. Feels so good, sir. Fill me so good.”

Steve strokes Tony’s chest and thighs and kisses his neck. “Made for me, Tony. My Tony. My baby.”

Feeling impatient, Steve holds Tony’s hips and he pulls him down until he’s fully sheathed inside him.

Tony leans back into Steve’s chest and breathes hard. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Sir. Fuck. Your cock. Fuck me, sir.”

Steve pulls Tony’s earlobe between his teeth. “Oh, don’t worry. I plan to. You’re mine aren’t you, Tony?”

“Yes. Yours.” Steve snaps his hips up and Tony keens and writhes against him.

The pace Steve sets is hard and fast and all Tony can do is take it. He feels himself on the edge but he needs just a little more. He starts to reach for his cock and Steve grabs his wrist. “You know better, Tony.”

“Sorry, sir. Sorry.” He tries to meet Steve’s thrusts and he turns his face into Steve’s neck. “Please, sir. Please let me touch. Wanna come. Please.”

“Beg a little more, baby. Love when you beg me.”

“Please, sir. I need to come. Pl-”

Steve holds Tony in place and grinds up into him. “You need to come, huh?” He traces the length of Tony’s cock with a finger. “Who said you get to decide what you need? I think I get to do that, don’t you?”

“Yes. You’re in charge.” Tony tries to move against Steve but he’s held fast. “Please, sir. Please. Please. Please. I’m yours. All yours. Wanna feel you come.”

Kissing along Tony’s jaw, Steve lifts him and lets him drop back onto his cock. “That’s right, baby. You’re mine. All mine. My baby. My sweetheart. My Tony.”

“Yours.” Tony knows there are going to bruises along his hips and he can’t wait. “Yours. Your Tony.”

“Good, baby.” Steve gets a hand on Tony’s cock and strokes him loosely in time with his thrusts. “Clench around me.” Tony does as he’s told and Steve tightens his grip a little.

“Please, Steve. Please, sir. Want to come.”

“Soon, baby. Soon. I’m so close. Want you to come with me.”

Tony lets himself be moved as Steve wants and tries to thrust into his fist. “Wanna come with you.”

Stroking Tony faster, Steve can feel he’s near the edge. “Turn your head, baby.” Tony does and Steve kisses him hard, not caring the angle is awkward. “Gonna come, Tony. Come with me.”  
It only takes a few thrusts before Steve is spilling into Tony and Tony is coming over his fist.

Opening his eyes, Steve grins. “Amazing. You’re amazing. So good, Tony. My Tony.”

“Oh god, sir. So good,” Tony pants.

“Yeah, it was.” He still inside Tony and it feels good. Steve knows Tony will get sensitive soon, so he’s gonna take what he can. “You’re so amazing, Tony.”

Tony squirms and Steve eases him off his lap. He doesn’t go far, just curls into Steve’s side. “We’re doing this again, yes?”

“I’d like that.” He starts to reach for the blindfold and Tony turns away. “Sweetheart?”

“Just a little longer?” He rests his head on Steve’s chest and lets himself float. “Want you to fuck me against the wall next time.”

Steve’s fingers move over Tony’s back and sides in soothing circles. “I think that can be arranged. You’ve got a bit of a strength kink I don’t mind indulging.”

“Good.” Tony kisses Steve’s chest and sighs. “I’m ready now.”

“Jarvis, lights at 15%.” When the lights dim, Steve starts sliding the blindfold off. “Close your eyes, baby. Don’t wanna blind you.”

Opening his eyes, Tony looks up at Steve’s face and smiles. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Steve kisses Tony’s forehand and the tip of his nose and then his mouth. “You were amazing, tonight. I know blindfolds are hard for you and I’m so proud and impressed with you.”  
Moving back into Steve’s lap, Tony spreads out over him. “I trust you, Steve. With everything. You show me over and over how you take care of me and I was happy to do this with you.”

“Good. I’m glad. Gonna let me take you to bed for cuddles, now?”

Tony smiles against Steve’s skin. “Yes, please.”


End file.
